Samantha Slasher (Soulcalibur character)/Original Timeline (Thevideotour1's version)
Samantha Trish Slasher is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Samantha has red eyes and curly, red hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's in Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Samantha's main weapon is Blue Thunder. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Samantha wields a Chinese sword to slash people and fights with Hwang Shi Dadao Shu. In Soul Calibur IV, she changes her style from Hwang Shi Dadao Shu to Seong Style longsword + Natural Footwork, because she can both slash and do more kicks on people reminiscent of Tae Kwon Do. In Soul Calibur V, she changes her style from Seong Style longsword + Natural Footwork to Ling-Sheng Su Secret Arts of the Sword, because her speed is slower and she has a lot of feint attacks. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish She says "I'll show you!", kicks the opponent in the air and performs several attacks that make a Japanese sequence. She then poses as the opponent explodes in the background, but is blown away by said explosion. Critical Edge She launches her opponent into the air, and slashes him/her three times while jumping and whirling in a circular motion. After landing, she strikes a pose, surrounded by lotus petals and shimmering light. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Samantha wears a red off the shoulder dress which is below the ankle and has a slit on the right side of the dress, black tights and red boots. In Soul Calibur IV, she wore the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but red. In Soul Calibur V, she wore a similar outfit to that one in Soul Calibur III, except it has two slit on each side of the dress. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wore the same outfit in Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Samantha Gender: Female Job: Pirate Discipline: Chinese Sword Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (02,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (02,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (01,01) Feet: Protective Boots (02,20 and 01,01) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 02,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 02,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I'd prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I'm sorry but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''The treasure is mine!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did i do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape? ''- Taunt *''You should really give up. ''- Taunt *''Ugh!...'' *''Phew...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Samantha's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 1506.JPG 100 1507.JPG 100 1508.JPG 100 1509.JPG 100 1510.JPG Category:Soul Calibur Characters